ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Semper Fortis (episode)
Semper Fortis is the eighth episode of NCIS Season 12 and the 266th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate the cause of a hit and run accident that has left the driver, a Navy Petty Officer dead and two civilians who were passengers badly injured. As the team search for a possible motive, Gibbs attempts to find a way to ensure that a Navy Hospital Corpsman who treated the victims at the scene does not suffer any punishment despite the fact that the Corpsman illegally provided medical aid to the victims seconds after the crash while the team also discuss Abby's relationship with Park Police Sergeant Burt Moore which has hit the two month mark. Prologue A lone car drives along a road as pop music plays in the background. In the car, Petty Officer John B. Hicks struggles with the clutch but soon gets it under control while his two passengers, Mary LaFleur and Benjamin Koss are enjoying themselves. "JB, guess what?", Koss asks. "You know this is a manual and not an automatic, right?", Mary chimes in. Hicks tells Mary to give him a break with Mary laughing, obviously amused. Hicks says that it's almost dawn and that he's tired as well as the fact that he doesn't do a lot of driving while protecting their freedom. "Which includes the freedom to mock your bad driving skills", Mary says. "With friends like you guys...", Hick says. "Oh, you know we love you", Mary interrupts. "Yeah, we just like to show it through soul-crushing ridicule", Koss agrees. "Yeah", Mary agrees. Hicks sarcastically thanks them. Mary leans against the seat, stating that she's wiped out. She then asks Hicks or JB when is his leave over? Hicks states that his next deployment starts in a few days. Mary is silent, nodding. Hicks remarks that it's been fun being home, though and that he feels like he just got back. Suddenly, something is heard exploding, causing the car to go off-course with everyone screaming. The car then somersaults before everything goes dark. A while later, with the sound of a beating heart in the background, someone stirs. It then shows that it's Koss who's being dragged out of the car. He looks up to see a mysterious woman wearing a baseball cap dragging him and seconds later, it goes dark as Koss presumably passes out. Someone else then stirs to see the same woman stating that she has to stop the bleeding and that she needs them to stay calm before it's shown that the woman is wrapping bandages around the person's right leg. It shows yet again it's Koss who looks puzzled at what's going on. He then looks to see Hicks still in the car with the windscreen having a few cracks on it due to the impact of the crash. The woman tells Koss that he's gonna be fine and that he should stay with her. The screen then goes dark again. It soon shows Koss lying on the ground, bleeding before he looks over and sees Mary lying a few feet away from him, Mary struggling to breathe. As Koss reaches out, the mysterious woman arrives and listens to Mary's breathing as Koss weakly informs the woman that Mary can't die. The woman tells them that they're gonna get Mary breathing again. "Help her", Koss rasps. The woman tells Mary that she needs to lie very still before she uses a scalpel to cut Mary's throat and then place a tube inside her. "Help her!", Koss snaps, his voice stronger. As sirens are heard wailing in the background, the woman tells Mary that the tube is going to make it easier for her and that she should breathe. It then cuts to Koss who passes out once again as the woman keeps on urging Mary to breathe. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 12 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Matthew R. Jarrett Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott J. Jarrett Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Burt Moore Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Carrie Clark